All Along
by MusicalLuna1
Summary: Usagi runs out into the pouring rain and Mamoru chases after her. Will he be able to figure out what's wrong and help cheer Usagi up? Oneshot.


Teehee:D I've been listening to my iPod like, non-stop for the last two days, and two of the songs I heard inspired me to write some little songfic oneshots. :) This is one of them. :DI'm going to include the lyrics here for a little while (Shhh! Don't tell anyone!) Until I can get onto my own computer, then I'll post the lyrics version on the A Sailor Moon Romance site. I think the lyrics version gives it a better mood any how. You should try listening to the song while you read. :) It's the song _It Is You I Have Loved _by Dana Glover from the Shrek soundtrack... :D

Anyway, I think it turned out just right, even though it's extra sappy. XDDDDDD It's a songfic though, so what can you do:) I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Disclaimer: Song and Sailor Moon are not copyright to me. Let's all weep as one.

* * *

"Usagi! Usagi-chan, _wait!_" 

She ignored him, running through the doors of the Arcade and out into the downpour.

Mamoru bolted after her. Outside, he was soaked within seconds; it was almost impossible to see the rain, but he caught a glimpse of a golden pigtail and chased after it. She wasn't getting away that easily. "_Usagi!_" he shouted again, but he doubted she could hear him, the roar of the rain was just too loud. He crossed a street, splashing through a puddle and found himself just a few feet behind Usagi. "Usagi!" he yelled, putting on a final burst of speed and catching her by the arm. She jerked backwards with a little cry and he grabbed her other wrist, turning her to face him. "Usagi, stop!" She stopped struggling, her arms going limp and she looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears.

_There is something that I see_

_In the way you look at me_

"Usagi, please, don't run anymore," he pleaded, his voice raised over the sound of the rain. "Talk to me! Tell me what's wrong!"

Usagi shook her head and covered her face. "Nothing! There's nothing wrong…" she sobbed.

"Usagi…" he said, "That's obviously not true… Please…" He gently ran his finger up her jaw, tilting her face to his. "Please."

Usagi simply shook her head, her tears mingling with the rain. "I can't…"

He shot her a small smile. "Odango, it's just me. I'm the perfect person to tell. I don't know any of your friends."

Usagi's face crumpled as her tears came back full force and Mamoru stared at her in shock.

"Usagi! What is it? What did I say?"

She shook her head again and pressed herself to his chest.

"Why do you have to be so sweet!"

_There's a smile_

_There's a truth in your eyes_

Mamoru stared down at her, startled. "What? Usagi, I—"

"You're so mean to me…but you're so sweet… Why do you have to be that way?"

Mamoru's stomach twisted. "Usagi," he murmured. "I'm sorry…I didn't know I was hurting you. I'm so sorry, Usagi…"

Usagi's eyes welled up with tears again and she clung even more tightly to Mamoru. "Really?"

_But an unexpected way_

_On this unexpected day_

"Yes," he said sincerely. "I never thought I was hurting you. I thought it was just…banter. A friendly game, Usagi-chan. I swear. I'm sorry," he murmured again.

"You don't…hate me?" she whispered.

Mamoru jerked in surprise and pulled her away from him so that he could see her face. "Hate you?" he said in astonishment. "No! Of course not! Usagi-chan, no one could hate you!"

Her eyes filled with tears again and Mamoru pulled her to him.

"God, I'm so sorry, Usagi-chan…"

Usagi held on tightly, hope rising up in her chest. This couldn't really be happening…!

_Could it mean this is where I belong_

_It is you I have loved all along_

Mamoru kept his arms securely wrapped around her, his head tucked over hers, blocking her from the rain.

"Usagi…" he began. "I never hated you and I never will. I can't believe that I made you think that. I've never wanted anything more than to be your friend."

Usagi swallowed painfully. But that wasn't what she wanted at all…

"Usagi…you don't hate _me_, do you?" he asked quietly.

Usagi's eyes widened and she couldn't help it as giggles began spilling from her lips.

Mamoru was extremely confused. He could feel her laughing against his chest. "Usagi?" he said uncertainly.

"Mamoru-kun, I don't hate you. Not even close."

_It is finally clear to me_

_You're the home my heart_

_Searched for so long_

_And it is you I have loved all along_

"I love you…" she whispered.

Mamoru's heart felt as though it had stopped. "What?" he whispered.

"I love you, Mamoru-kun," she said. "I have since I met you. I wanted to tell you so much. But I thought you hated me. I thought you would just laugh…"

"Usagi…I…" Mamoru took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Usagi loved him. His Usagi. The beautiful, sweet, wonderful, innocent, angel in his arms loved _him_. "I love you too," he finally whispered.

Usagi pulled back, now looking up at him, her expression radiant. "Really?"

He smiled and raised a hand to carefully draw her soaked hair from her face. "Really. I was afraid to tell you. I thought you would think I was some hormone crazy old man… I teased you instead. It got your attention."

Usagi giggled. "You're not an old man, Mamoru-kun."

_There were times I ran to hide_

_Afraid to show the other side_

_Alone in the night without you_

Mamoru smiled and took her hand in his, putting a hand to the crook of her neck and stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I can't believe we've wasted so much time…"

Usagi smiled at him, squeezing his hand. "We'll make it up."

Mamoru grinned. "Well, right now, we should head back. You're soaked."

Usagi's eyes twinkled. "So are you."

Mamoru smiled. "Well then we'd better get going." Usagi giggled as he put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"So now will you tell me what was wrong?" he asked as they headed back to the Arcade.

She blushed adorably and said sheepishly, "I was upset because… I saw you talking to Rei. You were being so nice…and I wanted you to be like that to me."

Mamoru stopped and Usagi looked up at him in surprise as he took her other hand. "I am so sorry, Usagi."

She blushed, her expression growing concerned. "What for Mamoru-kun?"

"For being so mean to you. I promise, I will never do that to you again, Usagi," he said seriously.

Usagi smiled, a little flustered. "I know, Mamoru-kun."

"I don't deserve a girl like you, Usagi-chan…" he whispered, bending and kissing her forehead tenderly. Usagi smiled.

"Yes you do. We deserve each other," she said.

_But now I know just who you are_

_And I know you hold my heart_

_Finally this is where I belong_

_It is you I have loved all along_

Mamoru kissed her forehead again. "I love you Usagi. So much."

She smiled, squeezing his hands. "Then you can buy me a hot chocolate when we get to the Arcade."

Mamoru chuckled. "Anything you want, Usagi-chan." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders again, pulling her close. Usagi smiled and snuggled close to him. He looked down at her in wonder. She fit so perfectly to him. "Let's start making things up now," he said softly.

"What do you mean, Mamoru?" she asked.

"I'm going to make everything I said up to you," he explained. "I'll tell you how I really feel."

Usagi giggled. "Okay…"

Mamoru kissed the top of her head and said softly, "I love your hair. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It's so unique, and so…you."

Usagi grinned. "I'm not 'Odango Atama'?"

He grinned back at her. "I didn't say that. They sure are the sexiest dumplings I've ever seen though."

The laughter that rang from Usagi warmed his heart.

They continued walking quietly as the rain began to slow and finally stop. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Mamoru finally continued, his voice low with passion.

Usagi's eyes met his and they slowed gazing intently at one another. "Really?" she whispered.

"Absolutely. It's like I can't breathe when I see you," he said. "All I want to do is stare."

Usagi blushed brightly. "Mamoru…"

"I mean it Usagi," he said firmly. "I have never seen a girl that captivated me like you do."

Usagi grinned delightedly and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you…"

_Over and over_

_I'm filled with emotion_

_Your love it rushes through my veins_

Mamoru squeezed her back. This was how it was supposed to be. This was what he had always been missing. Usagi tried to pull back, and he refused to release her, making her giggle. "Mamoru-kun! What are you doing? I thought we were going back to the Arcade!"

He smiled mysteriously. "There's one more thing Usagi…"

She looked up at him, her wide blue eyes filled with an innocent trust and he felt his insides melt. She was perfect. "What Mamoru?"

One hand slid around her waist, the other moving to the crook of her neck. "This…" he whispered and pressed his lips to hers.

She melted against him, a soft moan trickling from her mouth. Mamoru's kisses were soft and gentle, caressing her own lips tenderly and sending tingles shooting throughout her body. They slowly deepened the kiss and Usagi's head spun. Mamoru's arms were all that kept her standing.

They broke apart, both of them breathing heavily. "I'm yours, Usako. Forever," he whispered.

Usagi's eyes filled with tears yet again, but this time, this time they were tears of joy. "And I'm yours Mamo-chan."

_And I am filled with the sweetest devotion_

_As I look into your perfect face_

_It's no more mystery_

_It is finally clear to me_

_You're the home my heart_

_Searched for so long_

_And it is you I have loved all along_

_It is you I have loved all along._

_

* * *

_

Mmm...mushy. :D And rain too! XD Make sure you let me know what you thought:D


End file.
